


The life of a shadow runner

by Shadowstar22



Series: Life in the clans [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't know how tags work, Oc/Tigerclaw, Sad, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar22/pseuds/Shadowstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow shadow kit though out her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow shadow kit through her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi this is first sory be nice

"oh oakfur she's amazing!" a cat exclaimed, I tried to open my eyes but I was to weak. "i know spottedleaf but she's pure black and has star clans mark." the other states i shifted slightly,suddenly a cat yowled "shadow clan attack!" "oh no!" I heard oakfur mutter "spottedleaf I need to fight look after my kit!" she then yowled I heard a rustle and I lost my warmth I felt a cat lick me " i love you my kit" then she left "oakfur" the other cat muttered "don't."  "I'm sorry young kit but I can't look after you if your mother dies" the cat I assumed to be spottedleaf mews softly I soon fall asleep.            
   
 "young one can you hear me" a cat mews sweetly "wha who are you?" I hiss  opening my eyes to see a blue-grey cat she jumps "wow you scared me I was not expecting you to open your eyes!" she mews happily "why?" I ask "well..." she starts then sits beside me and curls her tail around her body "kits that are newborns should not be able to." states "oh sorry" I whisper "it's not you fault." she mews  laughing "however I wanted to to tell you that oakfur your mother is dead." she tells me softly "what how?" I ask the cat looks at me sadly "our clan got atacked by shadow clan and brokenstar killed her." I look away tears forming. "who is going to take care of me?" I ask she looks at me her eyes darking "well..."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short the next chapter will be longer


	2. The loss part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gets shadow kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi  
> Ps another cliffhanger

"well..." she starts then looks down "that's the problem there are no queens that can take you." I look at her tail it was now un wrapped from her body. Just then a beautiful she cat walks into the den, "well hello bluestar and shadowkit." she had hesitated at my name I looked at her "who are you?" I ask she chuckles "my name is spottedleaf." she mews sweetly i gasp you where the one talking to mom when I first woke up!" I state standing up she looks at me and nodded "indeed I was the one talking to oakfur." bluestar stands up and scoots over and sit back down. 

Spottedleaf now was sitting by me. "young kit" she starts she takes a deep breath and continues "I know this is hard to say but your different you are imortal and the last of your kind of cat." bluestar the takes over "starclan told us that you are a shadow runner a cat that can travels through shadows of all kinds but that ability will come over time." she states a hint of amusement in her voice. spottedleaf flicked her tail "oh sorry" bluestar mewed spottedleaf patted over right infront of me her eyes look into mine "you will not only be those but also a medicne cat and warrior now that's a lot of duty so enjoy your kit hood for now." she the walks out bluestar fallows close behind her. I lay my head down and try to sleep, I awake in what looks to be a clans camp and three cats walk out the we're misty and were somewhat translucent the one white cat steps up "welcome!"


	3. The new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Star clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi

      "welcome!" she exclaims "to starclan shadowkit." she then mews softer. "my name is snowfur I am bluestar's sister." the next she cat is a sleek grey tabby with black stripes she speaks "I am moonflower bluestar's mother I died in a fight  like your mother but bluestar was not a kit but an aprintice." the last she cat that was there was a brown cat with amber eyes "hello my dear kit this is a bittersweet meeting for both of us as you know my name is oakfur" she taps her nose on my and steps back snowfur steps forward.  

"now shadow kit." her voice was stern but kind "you are the most important cat in starclan right now you may be a kit but you will become the most bravest kindest and loyal warrior." snowfur steps back and moonflower steps forward "shadow kit before all that your loyalties will tested." moonflower steps back and my mother takes her place "but in the end you may be imortal but you will learn more than any cat ever had." she snickers "for now it's time to wake up I love you." then I awake with a jolt I look around "just mothers and there kits" I wisper and soon I fall back asleep. 

"shadow kit" a voice calls "shadow kit" it calls agin I open my eyes to find bluestar looking at me. "yes bluestar?" I mew sleeply "ah it's sun-rise time to get up spottedleaf has a piece of prey for you!" she meows "come follow me." I get up and run up to her. "really that's nice of her."I mew walking out of the den calmly "whoa that a lot of cats." I mutter nervously just then a young aprintice Crashes into me. "oh I'm so sorry." he mews, bluestar laughs "Tigerpaw watch were your running!" "oh bluestar i didn't see you!" he lets out a startled yowl "Tigerpaw!!!" a cat shouts "oh sorry bye!" he runs off "oh Tigerpaw?" bluestar mews shaking her head "lets go" she states walking towards a den.


	4. Fun and jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all jokesters oh and shadowkits dad is in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my star clan this chapter was so fun to write

   As me and bluestar head to the den I could not stop thinking about Tigerpaw. "here we are!" bluestar announced "finally I thought it would be moon-high by the time you two got here!" spottedleaf mewed with a hint of Amusement. "well sorry but Tigerpaw wanted to crash into shadow kit!" bluestar said with a hint of sarcasm. "well lets just say I am a cute kit." I purr devilishly bluestar snorts "oh my star clan that was just oh my that was perfect!" I happily chuckled "well I am master of comedy." spottedleaf moans playfully "all right you should eat master of comedy." bluestar jokes "the mouse is yours" spottedleaf calls I look at it and take a small bite "wow this is really good" I exclaimed 

  "well it should be!" spottedleaf stated after I had finished bluestar leaded me out into the center of the camp.  "this is the heart of thunder clan" she states. Just then Tigerpaw pads towards us "why hello there bluestar and uh excuse me but what is your name." he asks "shadowkit" I respond he looks nervously at me "uh my n.name is Tigerpaw." bluestar chuckles "what's wrong Tigerpaw you look as if you saw a monster!" he then quickly runs off. "bluestar you scared him off!" I say faking anger "whaaat?" bluestar mews teasingly  

      "bluestar" a cat hisses walking angrily towards us "whats this about oakfur my mate was killed by brokenstar?" bluestar's ears fall back "its true and this " she motions towards me "is shadowkit your daughter."  he looks at me and I look at him he was a pure black Tom with blue eyes. " this little fur ball is mine I don't think so" he snarls "hey." I snap "show some respect I can fight and walk and kill so shut your mouth." I growl "is that so?" he snarls then he lifts up his paw and unsheathed his claws and brings it down I jump out of the way. "darkpelt don't she is just a kit." bluestar hisses. Then out of now were Tigerpaw slams into my fathers side and pins him down. "Tigerpaw" I wisper "don't you ever hurt her." he growls angrily bluestar looks at me.  "ok Tigerpaw let go and darkpelt leave go into the warriors den and Tigerpaw stay." bluestar meows 

 


	5. A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between Tigerpaw shadowkit and bluestar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys school has me backed up sorry

Shadowkits pov  
Bluestar sighs and sits back down with Tigerpaw joining her settling him self beside me. "now Tigerpaw" bluestar starts "shadowkits father is a warrior and your and aprintice you could have been badly hurt" Tigerpaws ears fold down his eyes full of shame. "yeah b.but shadowkit is just well a kit!" he responds bitterly eyes glowing frustratedly. I shift when I see spottedleaf padding out for her den. "guys" I wisper "true but you could have died!" bluestar shouts "I don't care she could have too!" Tigerpaw shouts back. "guys" I say a little louder, with spottedleaf walking towards us. "guys!!!" I yowl as loud as I could. They stop bickering eyes growing as other cats turn there heads. Spottedleaf walked besides bluestar and sits "that was certainly loud yowl" she comments

I glance over at her ears folding back, "sorry." I mew quietly Tigerpaw snickers and lets out a purr. "anyway how's training going Tigerpaw?" bluestar asks "great! Thistleclaw is a brilliant trainer!" he says proudly spottedleaf nods happily and shifts her paws. "redtail! Please come here!" bluestar calls then a cat with a red tail pads up "yes bluestar?" he asks "please take out a hunting patrol." bluestar states. He nods and without a word pads away, I stand up and shake my pelt sitting back down I look at the three cats around me.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no a cliffhanger


End file.
